


Daisy and Steerforth

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: David Copperfield and James Steerforth [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, DICKENS Charles - Works, David Copperfield - Charles Dickens, Historical RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Drunkenness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, young boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: An au, if you will, on how David Copperfield’s and James Steerforth’s relationship could have developed.They are also kind of out of character.I tried to keep this as canon as possible, while still adding some of my own things. It’s some time ago since I’ve read the brick of a book, so some things may not be accurate.The age difference is also intentionally not accurate to the original story (It says David is 10 years younger, here he is only 3 years younger) and I shifted up some of David’s age, so for example his age when his mother dies, is not the same as in the book.Also Traddles is not a major character in this. Yes, he is precious, but I didn’t know were to put him. He is mentioned sometimes though:)
Relationships: David Copperfield & James Steerforth, David Copperfield/James Steerforth
Series: David Copperfield and James Steerforth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182785
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction and comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s first meeting with Steerforth.

David was hiding under his blanket in his bed. Well, it wasn’t his bed, but the one he was to sleep in. You see, he was sent of to a boarding school outside of London because of his bad behavior towards his stepfather. David hated him, yet still felt terrible, because it was all his own fault. So the Murdstones had let him to believe. 

David had been at the school for some days while the other kids were home. This was the dreaded day, the day the other kids would return. Oh, how he wished he didn’t carry that stupid sign! It gave everything away. No one would ever like him, they would tease him and bully him to no end! ‘Ooooh be careful, he bites’ He could already hear how the other kids would tease him. He punched his pillow in frustration , a few tears prickling down his cheek. If only he had done as Mr. Murdstone said, he wouldn’t be here and-

He stopped crying at the sound of footsteps and voices in the hallway. He listened and looked out under the blanket. Suddenly the door opened and David pulled the blanket down, not even noticing the faces of the kids who entered. They laughed, talked and joked. A voice of a boy a three years or so older than him, rang loud and clear over all the others. 

“And then I told him, ‘if you don’t, I’ll-‘“. He and all the other voices stopped as they noticed the body under the blanket. One, probably the oldest, slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of Copperfield. Panic consumed David and he quickly tried to cover the sigh on his back, with the words “beware: he bites”. 

“Hey look who we got here!” The older boy exclaimed, voice breaking a bit and looking at David. This was it. He had lost all chances. No one would ever think decently of him ever again.  
“What are you doing here, boy? All embarrassed and lonely” 

David could not bring a sound over his lips, he just shut his eyes and prayed for the worst to be over by now. “Not answering? Strange. Well I am James Steerforth, oldest student in these quarters” he said happily. Some of the boys looked interested at the scene, while some others went off to the first class with Creakle. 

“Sir, please don’t make a fool me..” David said quietly and afraid. “I swear I’m not- not what you might think of me”

“What would make you think such silliness? Everyone here is welcome, no matter their past.” Steerforth turned his head to the group “Now boys if you will excuse us, I think we have a shy case here. Please give us some time, we will see first lesson”. 

After the boys left he turned his head to the younger and sat down by him. “Now tell me your name. Surely you must have one” 

“Copperfield, sir.... David Copperfield” he said and slowly opened his eyes to look at the boy in front of him. 

“Oh what a pretty name. Mind, if I call you Daisy? Seems to fit you, no?”  
Steerforth said, grinning. 

“Not at all, sir. It’s- I-“ David felt warm and blushed, not really knowing why.

“Oh drop the formality, please. I’m a boy just like you, fool” Steerforth grinned once again 

“Ok, sir... I mean- I mean!... what is your name again, if I may ask.... I don’t think, I catched it the first time, I was too..” David stammered out terrified. 

“James Steerforth at your service, Daisy” he said, pretty blue eyes shining and glistening. 

“O-ok, Steerforth” David smiled faintly and sat upright, struggling a bit since the sign restricted his back movement. 

Steerforth noticed “oh, let me help you out of that there” he reached over and gently tied off the robes and pulled it off. “Beware:... he bites” he read out loud 

“Oh, Steerforth, that’s- I-“ Small tears began forming in David’s eyes as his smile was wiped off his face. “It’s really not.. I swear! Oh, pl- pease don’t believe such... th- things about me! I’m not some kind of... of- of” David now began sobbing, tears running down his face and into his hands and the sheets. He felt embarrassed crying in front of this new boy, he surely must be punished after this, he was sure.

“Oh, Daisy, Daisy! Please don’t, of course I could never believe such tomfoolery about you!” Steerforth’s hand reached up to Daisy’s cheeks and brushed off his tears. “Please, please” he tried comforting David, the best he could, much to the younger’s surprise. 

David sniffled and tried to stop his tears “I’m sorry...” he softly held Steerforths wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his face while looking away. “You don’t have to... I’m just silly...” David smiled a bit and laughed softly, though his nose and cheeks were still red and wet. 

“Heh” Steerforth paused “Well, Daisy. First lesson starts soon, we ought to go now. You wouldn’t want to be late to Creakle’s classes” he helped Daisy off and followed him to the classroom.


	2. Spending money and having fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steerforth spends David’s money on fruit and biscuits for the boys.

The next day in one of the breaks, as the two were walking around in the brick yard and talking, Steerforth asked a question.  
“Hmm. What do you have of money, Daisy?”  
“Seven shilling, sir, from Miss Peggoty”  
“Well, why don’t you let me take care of those? I will spend them on just what you want, for you, just tell me. Of course you don’t have to if you don’t, that’s your choice”  
David considered a for a moment and then reached down in his pocket and emptied Miss Peggoty’s purse in Steerforth’s hand.  
“But no, I don’t think I would like to spend anything at the moment, sir” David said in his light voice.

“Sure? Say, how would you like some wine for that money, you could share it with the boys. They would be quite happy about that, wouldn’t you think?” Steerforth asked and looked down at David

“Oh, wine? Would they? In that case, I would like to” David smiled up at Steerforth.  
“Good choice, Daisy. And maybe a shilling on bread? Or maybe fruit?”  
“Oh, Steerforth, I’m not quite sure. I will have to consider.”

“What about biscuits then?” Steerforth proposed.  
“Oh, biscuits! Yes, I am quite fond of biscuits. I would like to spend some money on biscuits, Steerforth” David smiled widely and happily.  
“Then biscuits it is. I will take care of those things for you for the evening. don’t you worry”  
“Oh thank you, thank you, Steerforth”

That evening when everyone had gotten ready for bed, Steerforth called the boys in the room together.  
“Now, boys. Our David Copperfield has been quite generous today and bought us wine, bread, fruit and biscuits!” He declared which sent a cheer through the boys.

If David remembered correctly though, he didn’t ask him to buy fruits nor bread. But he supposed Steerforth just did it in his best intention and besides he might just have remembered wrong, David didn’t think anymore about it.

Steerforth broke the bread into pieces for each of the boys and poured up wine in normal glasses also one for each boy. He passed the biscuits around and the fruit until all was taken. David tasted the things and he thought that Steerforth really had a good sense of taste. ‘How lucky I am to know such a person as him’ David thought to himself, looking up at the handsome boy, sitting in front of him in the small circle. 

“A toast to the young mister Copperfield!” Steerforth raised his glass for him and so did the boys. David got a little embarrassed by being the center of attention, but he still found the rest night to be good.


	3. Bedtime stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steerforth asks David to tell him stories.

After a few weeks of living at the school David found he actually really enjoyed the company of the boys. Especially Steerforth and another boy named Traddles, who always got beat by Mr. Creakle. Oh, he pitied the boy. No wonder he drew skeletons all over his math sheets in class.

On a late Saturday evening after a long school day, David laid in his bed as usual, thinking and pondering about the day that went, his mother and Peggoty at home. All the other boys were asleep so it surprised him when he heard the ruffling of sheets and footsteps approaching his bed. 

“David?” That comforting voice, he had come to know so well, asked.  
“Yes, Steerforth?” David turned in his bed so he could face the other. His face was almost invisible in the dark. 

“Could I... maybe lay down with you? I’m having trouble sleeping. It usually helps, if I have someone by my side”. Though they had grown close over the two or so weeks they had known each other, David was still quite surprised at the request. Steerforth didn’t seem like the soft type. He seemed more like a leader and a protector. A comforter, not one who needed to be comforted. 

Nevertheless he couldn’t turn his friend’s wish down. He had, without admitting it to himself, found Steerforth quite charming and the thought of having him lay down beside him in his own bed, brought a flush to his cheeks, he didn’t really understand why. “Of course” David said happily and made space for the other.

Steerforth laid down David, but made sure to keep his distance.  
After a pause Steerforth proposed another question. “Could you also tell me a story. A good one. Miss Dartle always used to do that to me. It helps me fall asleep” Steerforth mumbled and snuggled into the sheets. 

“Yes, gladly” David pondered a bit about which story. After some time he said “which one do you want, there are so many, it’s hard to decide, Steerforth”

“Hmm.. surprise me, Daisy” Steerforth said with his usual grin though David couldn’t see it.  
“Hmm... well.. once upon a time.. there was a princess.. she lived with her mean stepmother and-“

After a few words the older had already dozed off to David’s comforting voice, now a bit closer to him. “Goodnight, Steerforth” he paused and closed his eyes. “May your dreams be marry”


	4. Being worshipped, but denying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small scene where David tries to convince Steerforth that he is absolutely perfect.

These arrangements went on for quite some time even years, until in the nights, David didn’t even need to open his mouth to make Steerforth fall asleep. He just laid his head on the pillow and was gone. Sometimes David would sneak a hand up on Steerforth’s cheek and stroke it gently. Just because he cared about him.

Usually when David did it when Steerforth was awake, it would have flustered him a bit and he would immediately ask him to stop, saying that he “didn’t believe that Daisy’s affections should go to such a foolish and improper boy” as himself. “No, Daisy, you ought to go out and find a beautiful woman and marry her. You could never be happy with only me”. Where to David would protest.  
“No, Steerforth, you’re my guidance in this world. You always know just what to do, I don’t need anyone but you” he would say and clasp Steerforth’s hands close to his chest. 

Steerforth would pull his hands back to himself “No, Daisy, all I am good for is spending your money and fooling around, I don’t deserve you”

“But, James, you’re so perfect, I won’t know what I would do without you”  
This would make Steerforth blush for a moment but then straighten his back and say “No, don’t call me that, Daisy.” He would then leave for the brick school yard, leaving a let down boy, sitting on the bed, but still with a deep trust to his friend and idol.


	5. Disobeying the church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David and Steerforth have fun, while being “sinful”, if you will

David loved Sundays.  
Not because of church but for something very different 

Every Sunday, the Creakle’s, teachers and the maid would take all the boys to a local church to hear about the word of God. About right and wrong, sins and hell, all that fun stuff. 

Now the two boys found that extremely boring and instead decided to disobey the priest, being young and daring, of course without getting noticed. They had many ways of doing so, but one of the most popular amongst the two was kissing each other and whisper sweet things into each other’s ears. Since the church explicitly forbid affections towards the same gender, this was perfect. You might think that they obviously would get caught by either the Creakle’s or Priest, but since Steerforth, at 14 was one of the eldest students, he was allowed to sit at the back alone on the bench, since they expected he had learned to listen and stay silent and didn’t need the supervision of adults. He always asked if David could sit with him, promising to keep an eye on him.

When the last boys had entered and sat down and the priest finally opened his mouth, then the fun began. First they would start out by just moving close to each other and hold hands, both grinning terribly at the thought of disobeying. Then Steerforth would lean down and kiss David on the cheek and hair, which always brought a red color to his cheeks. However David just regarded it as the excitement of breaking rules, not as anything else. 

Then Steerforth would pull David even closer and lace their fingers together. All of this was hard for both of them to take seriously, they kept giggling and grinning. 

Now all of this Steerforth just told David was for fun and for the thrill of it, and David swallowed every bit of it raw. 

One time Steerforth even whispered into the other’s ear "Oh, Daisy, if you had had a sister, I should think she would have been a pretty, timid, little bright-eyed sort of girl. I should have liked to know her, I really should”.

Those Sunday nights David would always have a good feeling in the stomach and look fondly over at Steerforth, excited for the next Sunday.


	6. Sad goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daisy and Steerforth say goodbye before, before David leave.

Steerforth’s and David’s relationship had developed a lot over the years, so much so that Steerforth even once had kissed David on the cheek, outside of their usual Sunday antics, and said he cared deeply for the other unlike he ever had for anyone. David remembered it clearly, he was 12, with hormones running through his body on speed, as the handsome, almost fully grown man, had leaned in and caressed his cheeks with his lips- oh it sent shivers down his spine every time he thought about it.

David had responded with soft smile on his lips, a dark flush on his cheeks and a fire burning in his eyes. “Steerforth, oh you-! Oh would you kiss me twenty times the more, it would never be enough” 

——————————————————

One day David was pulled aside after class, to wait for the other students to leave, and was then followed up to Creakle’s office. That was never a good thing. However he soon found out, that it was not because he had done something wrong, rather it was much more important and devastating news. His mother’s and young baby brother’s health had declined after the birth and both had died shortly after. He didn’t want to believe it.  
He was to be sent home to his stepfather when the week was over, whom then would decide what to with him next.  
A cold and bleak feeling filled him and everything seemed even more dark, than when he was walking alone. The night outside the window seemed even more dark and cold and than usual. 

Some days later David was laying with Steerforth in the elder’s bed late at night, and on the former’s last day. An arm was on the small waist, who happened to belong to a currently very crying boy. “Steerforth..., I don’t know what to... to do when I leave... oh, Steerforth, I want to take you home with me so badly! Home to my stepfather or to London or wherever I might go!” He said wetting the pillow with tears and looking into the blue eyes in the dark. 

“Daisy.. my Daisy, I know, I know. I care deeply for you, you know that... but I have to stay here until my mom let me come home... I’m sorry.. I know I will always do everything for you, I know, but I can’t this time..” Steerforth said with a sigh and felt tears coming. “If I could I would follow you to the moon and back, you know I would” he hugged David tenderly close to him and wrapped the blanket around them both.

“I know, I know you would... oh and he would hate me so, if I brought you home, he would think I was some sort of-“

David sat up and pulled Steerforth’s hands off him, crying even more. Why was the world so unfair? He didn’t know his father, and now his mother was gone.... no he couldn’t live with it. And what would happen to poor Peggoty and his childhood home? Forgotten? Abandoned?

David’s tears were clear in the dim candlelight. He was still in his waistcoat and shirt but his pants had long been abandoned on the floor. 

“Oh, my Daisy, my Daisy, it hurts me so to see you like that” Steerforth sat up and gently wrapped his arms around David. “You mean so much to me.. I can’t bare to see you cry like that..”

“Steerforth..”  
“James, my dear, please”

David paused 

“James... I promise I will write to you every week, till we meet again. I don’t want to loose you.. you mean so much to me... please... once I run off or do something, I will come to visit you first.. I promise”.  
“You just write to me and I will come and pick you up and we can run off together” he pulled Daisy on top of his lap, and pecked him on the corner of his mouth with his full soft and oh so perfect lips. It was the only thing that could cheer up, just a little bit.

A long pause. 

David sniffled some tears away so he could speak properly.  
“James.... I have a question.. you don’t have to answer but.. why do you care for me.. have always cared for me... and not anyone else.. not even the poor Traddles as much as me”

“Because you see... I- There’s just something special about you.. I.... I can’t tell. It’s jus you”  
He paused  
“Goodnight.. sleep well” 

“James, you- never mind. Goodnight and don’t ever forget me, promise?”

“Promise”

Steerforth kissed the other on the back of David’s head, one last time and closed his eyes.


	7. Happy reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steerforth and Daisy reunite after many years of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual content ahead!!

After David came home he stayed at the house for some time, until both the adults decided that it was time for him to do something productive. Mr. Murdstone knew a wine trader in London and David was then sent off to a bottle factory.

He hated it there. Everyone was so mean, but that was might due to the fact that he didn’t care to get to know anyone. He couldn’t, he already had Steerforth after all.  
About the letters, they only exchanged a couple, before David moved to London, and the other’s letters was at the wrong address.

This he couldn’t bare. His mother’s death was terrible, but this felt even worse. What if Steerforth had befriended another boy and didn’t care for him? Oh, it brought tears to his eyes. 

After some time at the cruel factory and after the Wickfield’s didn’t have enough money to have him living at them, David decided to run off. Not to Salem house, he was sure Steerforth wouldn’t even remember him, so he decided on his closest and last family member, Miss Trotwood. 

After months of traveling by foot and sleeping in the dirty streets and farms, he was at long last at Dover.  
He quickly found his aunt, and after some weeks of just living there, she decided, he needed a proper education and he was sent off to London once again to go to a proper school there. After his education he decided to get into an apprenticeship as a proctor, yes that seemed interesting.

Now after all that time David had grown into a boy, no almost man, of significant difference than when he left Salem House, so had Steerforth, so it surprised him when he could recognize his one and only childhood friend, alone in an inn in London, now even more handsome and charming. 

“Steerforth! Steerforth, it’s me your David” David had said as he stepped in.  
“Don’t you remember me?” He looked over to the elder, and walked over to sit at him.  
“Oh, my David, how wonderful it is to see you again” he exclaimed and almost embraced David but hesitated and drew back.

“You too, Steerforth, you too!” 

“Now David, I thought, we might celebrate this happy reunion, so how about we take this back to you? We sadly can’t at in my rooms, I’m studying, you know?”

“Oh that’s no problem, Steerforth, yes of course” David said in his usual chipper manner and grapped Steerforth by the hand and pulled him out out of the inn, out on the streets and home to his small apartment.

——————————————————

“I hope this will do. I have a bit of wine, if we decide to have some fun”  
David said as he opened the door to the apartment for Steerforth.  
“It’s just as it should be. Now, David, why don’t you go out and fetch that wine, you talked about, while I make myself at home?”  
“Yes, of course!” David hurried out to the small kitchen, while Steerforth put his coat and hat on a hanger and sat down on the a bit old and dirty couch. 

David returned with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He placed them on the table besides them and lit the candles, before he sat down by Steerforth and opened the first bottle and poured a glass for his guest.  
“Here, Steerforth, to you my friend” 

“Thank you, David, my boy”  
The other answered with a smile and gently caressed the boy’s cheek, earning a cute smile from him.

David poured a glass for himself and downed it in go. “Ohhhh, that was so good” he said and poured himself another one. “Oh, excuse my manners, you want some more ?” He asked already a bit tipsy. “Oh no, thank you, but not yet”

David sipped a bit at his glass until he had finished it, poured another, and rested his head on Steerforth’s shoulder.  
“Oh, you’re so warm and comfortable. Would you embrace me like you did in school, I would be the happiest boy of all. Hug me, caress me and oh, do all sorts of wonderful things to me” he begged the other, while sipping at his glass eagerly 

“Oh, Daisy, look at you, already tipsy and so red and pretty”. The words brought even more color to David’s cheeks. Steerforth pulled him close to himself and held him, running his hands through the brown curls.

This made David produce the most wonderful and drunk sounds, and he reached his hands up to hold the other around his neck, still glass in hand. He was already quite drunk, being small and lightweight, so it didn’t take much more than two or three glasses. David rested his head on Steerforth’s chest, the warmth made his cheeks even redder, which only contributed to the effect of the alcohol.  
“Steerforth, please. Would’ya kiss me? Doesn’ have to be muss’. Just needa know you lo’e’me?” He slurred. “hiCK! Maybe swod me as’swell?”. He smiled up at Steerforth, like the love-drunk idiot, he was. 

“Daisy, are you even sure, you know what you’re asking me to do? Are you at your senses, Copperfield?”  
“Wha- yes? ‘Course, I am! What makes ya thin’ oddervise?”. He giggled and hicked again. He removed his hands from Steerfort’s neck, sat the almost empty glass on the table messily, before beginning unbuttoning and removing his waistcoat.  
“Com’on, Steerforth, go righdahead. ‘M all yours!”.  
When the waistcoat was off somewhere on the floor, David know began on his trousers, while the the other watched in fascination and horror. He loved his Daisy, he really did, and wanted to claim him as his own, but at the same time, he was terrified to get too close to the boy, in case he might have to leave him, and break the young heart. 

“D-faisy, please stop. I don’t want to do this.... I can’t, you- you have to, we can’t. I love you, I really do, but I- I don’t want to- risk hurting you.”  
“W’at? Oh Steerforth, nothin’ ya’cou’d do, wou’d hurt me. Lov’ya too much!”  
“Daisy, my Daisy, are you sure? Are you really sure? I really don’t-“ 

“Oh shuttup, ya foolis’ man” David leaned in and kissed Steerforth on the lips, like he always have wanted to do. The fire had been burning since forever, but had been close to burned out by the time they were away from each other. When he spotted Steerforth in the inn, it had roared up again, like it got new fuel. It was now burning more passionately than ever, almost burning David up and consuming him.  
“Mmmh, Steerforch..” David muffled in the kiss, clearly enjoying it. 

That night was by far, the most enjoyable night, they both had experienced. David was all new to the sensation, but god, he was eager. Steerforth enjoyed every bit of it, but there was still that worry about what would happen in the morning. When they were done and both had come down from their high, they laid tangled together on the couch, with a blanket pulled messily over them.


	8. A morning and a declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David wake up, with no memories of the night that passed and has to get reminded.

The next morning David woke with a weird and new sensation in his body. His lower half felt oddly sore, his head was hurting like hell, and there was an unrecognizable smell in the air. When he woke a little more, he realized the arms wrapped around his waist and torso. They were muscular, smooth and oh so handsome. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. 

“Mmmh good morning, my dear Daisy. Have you slept well after last night?” A voice that sounded very familiar behind him said, who he assumed belonged to the same person with the arms around him. “Yes, I-“ he turned around on the couch to see who was holding him. “Oh, Steerforth! What are you doing here? Don’t get me wrong, it’s such a pleasure to have you here, holding me like.... this...“ his cheeks flushed a bright red, acknowledging the hands around him.  
“Oh don’t you remember anything about last night?”  
David tried with all his might to remember what happened before he fell asleep, but it seemed a hopeless task. “No, I don’t think so, I’m sorry” he said shaking his head, with the messy curls. 

“You don’t” Steerforth seemed a bit puzzled, but then cleared his throat and wondering how to tell him in the least awkward way.  
“Well... you were quite... quite eager. You had had a couple of glasses to drink as well.. heh. After some time you began begging me, to-eh... do all sorts of wonderful things to you. To say it mildly. After some begging, I couldn’t say no and then....... yeah... I sodded you.....you were making quite some noise, but it was so beautiful. I was beginning to worry that your landlady might come in and interrupt us, with all that noise you were making.” Steerforth said, growing a bit red in the face, at the memory of David’s flush body, tangled into Steerforth’s beyond any hope of them being separated. The moans, and pretty little “Steerforth, oh Steerforth!”s he had filled the apartment with, no the whole stairway, Steerforth was sure. How David had begged for more, while he was having his virginity taken, oh so lustfully. 

“Oh...”. David hid his embarrassed little head in the sheets, as the memories stumbled back into his mind. “Is that why my.... my bottom feels so.. sore?”  
“I suppose so.” A pause.  
“I started out gentle, after I had prepared you. Even though you begged me and begged me, to just get on with it. When I finally did you screamed louder, than I have heard anyone ever scream before. And you must remember, I have been at Creakle’s school for many years.  
Oh but once we were done, my Daisy, you were so red and damp and so so pretty. Yes, you are always so beautiful, Daisy, not even the reddest or brightest English rose, can compare. But this was another kind of pretty, a new one, yes.”

Steerforth rambled on about the evening that had passed, while David was feeling more embarrassed than ever.  
“Steerforth, Steerforth, stop, stop! I’m sure it was a wonderful night, it seems like that from what I can recall, but oh, you torment me to no end. I can’t believe, I acted that way, oh please don’t make fun of me.” He begged.  
“Oh no need to be sorry, you were so perfect yesterday. Don’t worry your pretty head about that.” Steerforth brushed his hand over David’s hair.

They laid like that for some time, until the sun rose, just hugging and holding each other. Steerforth loved how he just had the boy in his embrace but literally and figuratively. He knew that David would do anything to make him happy and Steerforth was debating whether or not, if he was going to try not to abuse it. He wondered, why he it never stroke him before to take advantage of the boys naivety. If you look beyond the church antics of course. Beyond that it just came instinctively to protect him and care for him. He had pondered at that for many years even before they met at the inn. Could it be.... love?

Steeforth had after all caught himself wanting to lean in and kiss Daisy multiple times throughout the day, yet hesitated. He wasn’t sure what he would do or say. It was killing him, slowly tearing at him bit by bit. When the day was over, and they sat at the dinner table after a long day of walking around town and enjoying themselves, Steerforth decided to ask the question that had been nagging him all day. 

“Daisy?” He asked, trembling in his seat.  
“Hmm?” David looked up from his plate and swallowed whatever meat, asparagus or sauce he had in his mouth.  
“Yes, James?”  
“So I was wondering... regarding yesterday’s... antics. I have been thinking if you... if you loved me?”  
Steerorth swallowed a ball in his throat and preparing himself for the worst. 

“If I love you.... well I suppose that I do. Or maybe I don’t even realize that I do and I’ve always loved you. Or trusted you. But I am quite certain I do love you. Yes, I am quite sure.” David smiled over at him with his dainty little lips and honest eyes. “Why’d you ask?”. David put another bite into his mouth.

“Oh it’s just... I’ve been thinking for some time. Wondering why it is I cared so much for you... and protected you. Surely there must have been a reason. And it didn’t strike me before last night. That I.. I love you.” The sincerity was beaming out of him like the sun. David just stared at him with wonder in his eyes. “Oh, Steerforth!” He got up from his seat and embraced the man. “It didn’t even strike ME that you would love me! Oh, if I had only known!” He cried out.  
“It’s fine, it’s fine, my Daisy, how could you have known”  
“Oh, Steerforth, I love you so much, it’s wonderful! I can’t even- I never thought you liked me. But it’s so fantastic and ooh wonderful!” David was pulling Steerforth closer, kissing and pecking his face like a madman.  
“Daisy, Daisy, unwind yourself, would you. “ Steerforth giggled as he was showered with kisses all around is face.  
David eventually stopped and held his face in his hands. “Oh but, Steerforth-“.  
He was interrupted as the space between disappeared once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading through all of this... mess!  
> If you would leave a comment with some feedback and/or critique that would be splendid!
> 
> If you spot any grammar mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them :)


End file.
